Well known for some time has been the use of cellulose sheets (papers) impregnated in phenol or melamine resins and others, which, together with wooden boards or panels, plus some other components to be defined by each manufacturer, are hot pressed and give rise to already known products, such as boards, laminated boards, panels, direct laminated floors, etc. all of which are intended to imitate wooden, ceramic, natural stone coverings, etc. mainly for floors.
If melamine has been used and the product is going to have a single work surface (for example for floors), the melaminised board, that comes from the press with a surface area that generally varies between 3 and 8 square meters, is mechanised, that is, it is cut into pieces (strips) of approximately 1,200xc3x97200 mm. Each piece is tongued and grooved and is then ready for installation, achieving decorative and resistant paving, which imitates wooden, ceramic or natural stone paving.
This product has two defects:
1.xe2x80x94It is not resistant to wear.
2.xe2x80x94A good imitation of the natural product (ceramic, wood, etc.) it attempts to imitate is not achieved.
The applicant has investigated into the reason why parts, that is, tiles, strips, boards, thus manufactured and used as paving are not very resistant to wear. It has been seen that premature ageing begins around the edges of the perimeter of these parts, along the tongued and grooved line of the parts.
The products known to date have an even surface texture, so the user, the pedestrian, treads equally (the sole of his shoe makes contact) on the centre of a tile as on the edge, and as this perimetral edge is, due to its actual structure, the weakest area, that area is the one that deteriorates first.
One object of the invention is to overcome this problem on deciding that the product (tile, strip, board, etc.), which has a polygonal shape, normally a rectangle or square, should have bas-relief around the perimeter, that is, the edge contour should be a few tenths of a millimeter deeper than the rest of the product surface, so when the user treads, for example, on the tile, the sole does not rest on the perimeter edge, which has no contact under the sole. Likewise the friction or wear with any other agent that is normally in contact with the paving is avoided.
The applicant has also investigated into the reason for the second defect. He has reached the conclusion that if the imitation is not suitable, this is due to its surface texture, both under the optic viewpoint and tactile viewpoint, having an erroneous design.
In the current product, the decorative effect of the surface is achieved with the design which is printed on the impregnated paper, and with the texture of the surface which, whatever the product to be imitated, is a monotonous texture that covers the whole surface and which the press mould confers upon it.
The design represents the different identification characteristics (line, colour) of the natural product which, in the natural product, have different relief, but the texture (relief) provided by the press mould, is distributed equally over the whole surface. So in the product known today, in the typical areas, which, in the natural product, have differences in level, both at sight and to the touch, this does not occur.
Another object of this invention is to overcome this problem providing the product (tile, strip, board, etc.) with a surface that is not even or monotonous, but whose texture-relief corresponds and adapts to the areas of the design printed on the papers and defined as identification characteristics of the natural product.
That is, if wood knots appear in the design, for example, in the final product adapted to this design a highlighted area appears (with volumetric, conceptual, physical correspondence) which, at sight and on touch, is like a knot. The same happens if there is a pore in the wood, the roughness of the natural stone, or the surface bubbles of ceramics, etc.
This is achieved with an exact correspondence-concordance between the image of the impregnated papers and the relief-texture of the press mould.
Thus we obtain, for example:
a).xe2x80x94Designs of ceramic tiles, where the unions between tiles are in bas-relief as occurs in paving made with earthenware ceramics;
b).xe2x80x94Wood designs where the streaks; pores, knots, etc. that the paper design has are made by making them coincide with those of the surface texture.
In short, the novelty consists in a product with a very marked surface texture and which adapts and corresponds to the design provided by the paper, achieving a much more real effect than when the surface texture is not defined and adapted to the paper design. Not only is an optic effect produced, but the different relief""s appear in the right area and can also be touched.
On the other hand we considerably increase the life of the product as the joints do not undergo wear as they are free from contact when being trod upon.
This invention advocates a new direct laminated floor, of the kind that includes cellulose sheets impregnated in polymerisable resins on its surface, on which some characteristics have been designed, and of the kind that, once pressed, the finished strips have an offset/sunk area in its peripheral edge.
It is also characterised because the optic/tactile texture of the surface of the floor, once pressed, corresponds and adapts to the characteristics designed on the cellulose sheets.